


I Know What You Want

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: (it really is consensual but just gotta be safe), Cold Construction, Fucked Up Societal Implications, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Robot Sex, Sub!Megatron, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers), dom!Starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Starscream knows what Megatron really wants.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	I Know What You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesdemonaKaylose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaKaylose/gifts).



> Idk what I’m doing. Enjoy!

Starscream grabbed Megatron by the hips, swinging the hefty mech into the nearest wall.

“I know what you want,” Starscream hissed.

Megatron has a flash of fear at that. Starscream was a bit smaller than him, but he was still a large mech with a lot of strength and weight to him. It had, more than once, crossed his mind that his second-in-command could absolutely best him in a fight if he really tried and caught him off guard, just like now. Was this the end? Was Starscream finally going to take him out?

“And what’s that?” Megatron demanded, trying to regain composure and play off his surprise. It wasn’t working as his engine was revving so fast and so loud that it was burning up his plating. Starscream’s hand found its way to his chassis there.

“Subjugation,” Starscream purred, his hand moving up to the back of Megatron’s helmet.

Their chassis were pressed together and their engines were revving, heating their plating, setting it hissing and pinging as Megatron’s cooling fans activated loudly overtop. If nothing else, the sound alone could have alerted other bots.

They were in the hallway leading to their quarters, so traffic was light but the fear of being seen froze Megatron there, pinned by Starscream’s sturdy body. Starscream wasn’t... _ wrong _ , but what if the rest of the army saw, if they knew what their leader was really like, really truly wanted, what would happen to the glorious revolution?

“You’re worried about your underlings, about what they would think of you if they see you enjoying this, aren’t you?” A devious smirk twisted onto Starscream’s face. “But I think you like that. I think you like the idea of possibly getting caught. It turns you on.”

Starscream’s hand slid down from Megatron’s hip down to his panel, still unopened. “I know what you’re hiding, here.” He said, confidence off the charts.

It was that confidence that motivated Megatron to buck Starscream off him. “Don’t touch me, you worm.” Megatron barked, marching away and hoping Starscream didn’t call his bluff.

Starscream, not one to be deterred, followed behind. “I don’t think that’s really what you want. You’re putting on airs, when what you really want is to get fucked hard.”

Megatron continued to ignore Starscream, despite the fact that his spike was pressurized inside his panel. Starscream still wasn’t touching Megatron but was following behind. “And I don’t think you truly think me a worm. Would you really have trusted me to be your second if that was what you really thought?”

Of course Starscream was correct, but Megatron did not want to give the mech the satisfaction. Instead of answering, he made his way to the door of his quarters. He punched in his key code but didn’t bother keeping it a secret. It wasn’t like Starscream didn’t know how to get in if he really wanted to. And, even as he stepped through, he knew that Starscream would be right behind him inside. He was not making any effort to keep his second-in-command out. Before he could turn around, he heard Starscream chuckling.

“I knew it,” Starscream said through his laugh. “You  _ want _ me to be in charge.”

At that, without him even thinking about it, Megatron’s arm cannon started the charging sequence, pointing right at Starscream. “I think you’d better tell me what you’re really after so we can get this over with. Otherwise, I have half a processor to just blow you to pieces right here, right now.”

“Woah, woah. Take it easy, boss,” Starscream said, seeming eerily calm given the weapon of mass destruction—that he had given Megatron, no less!—pointed directly at his helmet. “No ulterior motives here. I just know what you want. And it happens to be the same thing I want.”

“And what’s that?” Megatron snarled, not moving the cannon away.

“My mouth on your valve.”

At that, in the privacy of his own chambers, his panel slid open and his cannon tucked away.

“I knew it!” Starscream cried in celebration.

“I suggest you keep your mouth busy, lest this go very badly for you,” Megatron threatened.

Starscream took that as the consent he wasn’t really that concerned about obtaining in the first place, so he spun Megatron around by the hips again and pinned him to the wall. Then, he knelt down between Megatron’s legs and hoisted one up over his shoulder, balancing carefully against his wing. This gave him better access to Megatron’s valve and spike, both of which were on display and ready for play. However, Starscream pointedly ignited the spike and dove directly at Megatron’s valve. No preamble, no foreplay, no kissing. Just tongue to node and valve.

Megatron arched into it, eyes shuttering closed when Starscream put two fingers inside the valve and began to pump them furiously. Megatron was so hot, his systems were already very close to overloading and he was going to shut down. Starscream was able to tell how close Megatron was and he didn’t slow down, keeping that perfect pace and stimulating the nodes with little electric shocks. Finally, Megatron’s whole system shut down as he overloaded. It took a few seconds for him to come back on.

“That good, huh?” Starscream smirked up at him from between his thighs.

Megatron had half a processor to squeeze his thighs so tightly that Starscream’s head would pop off and rip through the walls of his quarter so that the whole ship could see what he’d done.

Instead, his spike had depressurized so he closed his panel and pushed Starscream back so that they both could stand. Megatron may have kept a war going for millions of years, but he wasn’t a savage. Despite the...unorthodox nature of this clandestine encounter, he knew proper etiquette dictated that he return the favor. So, he reached out to rub his hand over Starscream’s panel, sending a little spark to help open it up.

At that, Starscream’s eyes shuttered, almost entirely blocking out the red glow. “You won’t find anything there.”

“What do you mean?” Megatron asked, puzzled.

“There’s nothing behind the panel.”

“Show me,” Megatron demanded.

Starscream slid the panel open. There was nothing. No spike, no valve, no ports.

“Why?” Megatron questioned, suddenly hit by a pang of sadness, though he wasn’t sure what for.

“Cold construction,” Starscream shrugged. “Any medical ports or valves weren’t built in. Guess they just assumed if I ever got injured beyond surface level repair, they’d just let me die.”

Megatron felt a stab in the spark at the thought. That wasn’t right. “How can I…?” He tried, but Starscream interrupted him.

“You don’t,” he said, wiping his mouth absently. “It’s fine. I’m going to go.”

The silence seemed deafening after the automatic doors swished closed behind Starscream. The encounter had not gone quite had Megatron had imagined it. What had been the point? What had Starscream hoped to gain from it? It seemed like all that had really happened was Starscream had subjugated and humiliated himself. What was his second really hoping to accomplish? Perhaps it was time to consult a doctor.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know. I kind of left this ending a bit open. I was thinking maybe Megatron could consult Rung on how to help Starscream and maybe get some...interfaces installed or something. Maybe could even lead to some Megatron/Starscream/Rung action. I probably won’t write it but if someone else wants to, be my guest.


End file.
